The Adventure of Naruto the Vulpix
by Chikouu
Summary: What if when Sasuke's and Naruto's attacks hit each other, it killed them and moved them to the Pokémon world?  Warning: Shounen Ai, Bad humor -On hiatus for now-
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my crossover walkthrough thingy! While I do this, I will be playing Pokémon HeartGold. I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes that you might find while reading.

Disclaimer: I will say this once, and once only so read carefully; I do not own Naruto or Pokémon! The only thing that I own is my OC.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

/"Pokémon Speaking"/

/'Pokémon thinking'/

"**Kyuubi Speaking"**

**'Kyuubi thinking'**

_Dream, Flashback or phone call_

"Pokédex speaking"

Pokédex

-^.^-

Naruto was not happy.

Even his day had started badly. He woke up by the sound of Shikamaru knocking on his door only to find out that Sasuke had left the village for Orochimaru and the he, Shikamaru and some other people would go and bring him back.

And now, he was trapped in the body of a red six tailed fox whit orange and yellow markings. And not only that, he also had new information in his head about a whole world that came out of nowhere! What else could be worse than getting killed by your best friend turned traitor, only to wake up, hurting terribly from the earlier fight, and find yourself stuck in an other world? Nothing, right?

Well, what if you just got captured by this old guy in your weakened state? That would to everything much worse, right?

-^.^-

Gold was very happy.

Even his day had started good. He woke up and get ready for another day. He gets down and his mother tell him that Lyra, the most annoying person he knows, was just the and that she was playing hide and seek with her Pokémon, a Marill. And that their neighbor, Professor Elm, was looking for him. She then gave him his bag and his trainer card. As he was walking to the lab, he saw something red behind some bushes, and being the curious boy he was, he checked it out. The red turned out to be the hair of a boy his age looking inside the window of the lab, muttering something for himself. When the beautiful redhead noticed Gold staring at him, he turned and Gold saw his cold, silver eyes, the direct opposite of his own warm, gold ones. The silver eyed boy then asked Gold, very rudely, what he was staring at and pushed him out of the bushes and then proceeded to continue to look into the lab through the window. Gold, for some reason hurt by the redheads actions, Shouted a "That was really unnecessary!" and huffed angrily when the boy ignored him and then walked into the lab. When he walked into the lab and started to talk to the professor about his research about Pokémon and humans walking together. Just when Gold was about to choose a Pokémon, Elm got a email. It was from a friend of his. Elm ask Gold to get the possible Pokémon egg from his friend, Mr. Pokémon. So, after choosing a Cyndaquil and some more talking to Elm and getting five potions from Elm assistant, Gold walked out of the lab, where Lyra was waiting for him to see what Pokémon he had chosen and telling him that he should show it to his mother. After telling his mother about the task he had gotten from Professor Elm, she gives him his Pokégear that had gotten back from the repair shop, and he is on his way to meet Mr. Pokemon. When he was walking out of town, Elm had stopped him to give Gold his number.

And now, after a guide showing him around and getting the running shoes, Gold was walking out of Cherrygrove to route 30 whit his Cyndaquil by his side.

"Hey!" Gold and his Cyndaquil turned around to see The guide running their way.

"I'm glad I made it! I forgot to give you this. Can I borrow your Pokégear for a second?"

"Sure." Gold said and handed the old man his Pokégear, who put a chip into the side of it.

"This is a Map chip. It can show you where in the region you are. The more chips you get, the more useful you r Pokégear is. I wish you luck on your journey." the guide said before he started to walk back to his house.

"Thank you!" Gold shouted after him and then started to walk into route 30. As they walked, Gold had picked up a Potion laying on the ground.

"Hey, kiddo!" Gold and his Cyndaquil was just walking past a house when they heard someone shout at them, and they turned around and saw a man standing by the house.

"How in the world can you be so oblivious to my eye-catching house? Hold it right there!" Gold and Cyndaquil looked confused at each other and Cyndaquil let out a

/"Huh?"/ but Gold only heard it like he said a part of his name. Gold shrugged and they walked to the man.

"When you follow that path up north, You will see Mr. Pokémon's house."

"Ah, that you!" Gold said and started to turn to walk away.

"But before you go, let me finish what I have to say." Golds confused eyes stared at the man.

"Do you... have any Apricorns?"

"No, what's that?"

"Apricorn trees bear fruit once a day. I have one of those trees, too! Apricorns are really something. You can make Pokéballs and other things. They are quite useful. I have a feeling this is meant to be, because I have something for you!" The man gave Gold a box that he put in his bag.

"That was a Apricorn Box. With that Apricorn Box, you can carry so many Apricorns. You'll be a decent Apricorn collector!" the man said before walking back into his house. Gold an Cyndaquil looked once again at each other, confused by the man they had spoken to. Gold looked at a weird looking berry in a tree near the mans house.

"I guess he doesn't mind if we take that Apricorn then..." Gold said.

/"Yeah"/ was Cyndaquil's response. Gold walked up to the tree and took the green Apricorn and putt it in the box he got from the man. They then continued to walk down the path like they had earlier. They where peacefully walking through the tall grass when they got attacked by a wild Rattata.

"Cyndaquil, use Tackle!" was Gold command. Cyndaquil did as told and attacked the wild Pokémon. The attack hit and did much damage to the low leveled Pokémon. The Rattata used Tackle and Cyndaquil was hit. One Tackle later, the Rattata laid fainted on the ground and the two continued walking towards Mr. Pokémon's house. On the way, Gold found an Antidote and put it in his bag.

-^.^-

"It's rather lively today, don't you think?" Gold asked Cyndaquil when they was again attacked by a Rattata. Cyndaquil only nodded in agreement and Gold commanded him to use Tackle. They had been walking for just like 10 minutes, and had already been attacked by wild Pokémon at least a dozen times. Gold just sighed when a Pidgey flew out of the trees. After a few Tackles, the bird Pokémon lay defeated on the ground. Gold smiled slightly when his Cyndaquil seemed to grow in power.

"It seems that you went up to level 8."

/"Yeah!"/ Cyndaquil chirped happily. It was then that the two of them spotted the lonely house in the middle of the forest. They walked up and into the house. Inside, they saw two men talking to each other. One of the men noticed them and ran up to them.

"You most be Gold." the man said "It was I who sent an email to Professor Elm earlier." He dragged gold so a chair and pushed him onto it before he went up to a cupboard. He them walked back to Gold, holding a Pokémon egg.

"This is what I want Professor Elm to examine." Mr. Pokémon said and handed the egg to gold who put it into his bag.

"A friend of mine from Ecruteak gave it to me." he explained "I bet you cant find this kind of Egg in Johto! I thought Professor Elm might be able to tell what this is. 'He's the best when it comes to the research of Pokémon evolution'. That's a quote from the famous Professor Oak." Gold stood up from the chair.

"I should return now..." Gold said.

"You are returning to Professor Elm?" The only sign of that Gold was irritated was the slight twitch on his eyebrow when he nodded.

"Here." Mr. Pokémon said "Your Pokémon should have some rest." Mr. Pokémon then somehow healed Cyndaquil so that he was fully healed. It was then that the second man walked up to them.

"And with that... I'm Professor Oak, a Pokémon Researcher!" The newly introduced Oak said "So you're Gold! I was just visiting my friend Mr. Pokémon."

'I would never have guessed.' Gold's sarcastic thought went unknown by the professor and his friend. Professor Oak continued.

"I heard you where running an errand for Professor Elm, so I waited here." Oak saw Gold's Cyndaquil and looked at it.

"Oh! What's this? A rare Pokémon! I see! You must be helping Professor Elm's research! I think I understand why Professor Elm gave you that Pokémon. You will treat your Pokémon with love and care, it seems." Oak turned back to Gold.

"...Ah! You seem to be dependable. How would you like to help me out?" Oak pulled out a red machine from his lab-coat "See? This is the latest version of the Pokédex. It automatically records data on Pokémon you've seen or caught. It's a high-teach encyclopedia! I'd like you to have it. Go meet many kinds of Pokémon and complete that Pokédex! But I've stayed too long. I have to get to Goldenrod for my usual radio show. Gold, I have a feeling that this is not the last time we'll meet... Let's exchange numbers just to be on the safe side." They exchanged their numbers and put the number into their Pokégears. Just before he walked you, he turned around.

"I almost forgot! Gold, could you also take care of a Pokémon for me?" Gold got curious as Oak reached once again into his lab-coat and took out a Pokéball and let out the Pokémon inside. It was a Vulpix, but a really strange colored one. All of it's fur was red and it had orange and yellow markings. It's normally orange hair-like fur on top of it's head was yellow, spiky and grew past it's eyes but all of it lay over it's right eye. The part that was supposed to be curly was straight, so it went to it's back, and was very spiky. The six tails was in the usual orange, but they where slightly longer than normal and shifted in yellow. The fur was also spiky. Unlike the normal Vulpix, was all of the body fur bloody red and, like the rest of the fur on this strange Vulpix, spiky. On it's right side, there was some orange fur that went in a prefect circle whit red fur inside and some yellow fur that went in a spiral. On the left side, there was an orange mark that looked like a weird spiral. The normal brown, pupil-less eyes was now an impossible cold, deep blue and it had really narrow pupils, like that of a cat, but narrower. The Vulpix glared at the humans and growled lowly.

"That is one special Vulpix! Where did you find it?" Mr. Pokémon asked.

"I picked him up a few months ago when I was out walking in the forest. He was heavily wounded so I took him to the Pokécenter. After that, I have tried to get him less cold towards me, but as you can see," Oak gestured towards the Vulpix, who growled a little louder and shifted away from him "it have not worked. So I was thinking, Gold, why don't you try? You might be more luckier than me. What do you say?"

"Yeah, why not?" Gold said after some thinking. Oak nodded and handed the Pokéball over to Gold.

"I would suggest that you keep him out of the Pokéball, so that you can get to know each other better. Oh, and call him Naruto. That the only thing he responds to." With that, Oak turned and left the house. Gold nodded to Mr. Pokémon in goodbye and went out of the door, his two Pokémon following. The moment he closed the door, his Pokégear rang.

"Gold." Was all he said.

"H-hello? Gold?" It was Elm.

"Yo, Prof." Gold said.

"It's a disaster! Uh, um, it's just terrible! What should I do? It... Oh, no... Please get back here now!"*click* Gold sighed and put his Pokégear away. Cyndaquil looked at him while Naruto looked uninterested around.

"Elm is in trouble..." Gold told his Pokémon while sighing. He was just about to leave when he saw an Apricorn tree and plucked the pink Apricorn and put it in his Apricorn Box. Gold begun to run back towards Cherrygrove when they got attacked by a Pidgey.

"This would be a good time to test you out, Naruto." Gold said, but Naruto only turned his head to the side, casting a quick glance towards Gold, but no one noticed. Gold took out his Pokédex and scanned Naruto.

"Vulpix

As it develops, it's single white tail gains color and splits into six. It is quite warm and cuddly.

This is a male level 40.

Known moves:

Confuse Ray

Will-O-Wisp

Payback

Flamethrower"

"Level 40?" Gold said to himself as he put his Pokédex on mute. Naruto smirked slightly. Gold pointed at the bird and said:

"Naruto, use Flamethrower!" But Naruto just looked at him like he was stupid and laid down with his head between his legs.

/'Kids these days. How dare he order me around!'/ Golds eyebrow twitched.

"I said, Flamethrower!" Naruto sat up and laid his ears against his skull and let out a small flame from his mouth in Golds direction. Gold avoided the flame and glared at Naruto.

"What was that for?" Naruto smirked while he snickered behind his right front paw.

/"Hehehe, that's what you get for ordering me around like that!"/ Naruto said.

/"Why did you do that? You're not supposed to attack your own trainer!"/ Cyndaquil said angered.

/"What are you gonna do 'bout it, kid? Looking at you, it seems like you haven't even been in a real fight yet."/

/"Why you!"/ Whit that Cyndaquil attacked Naruto with a Tackle, but Naruto simply moved to the side, avoiding the attack.

/"Too slow"/ Cyndaquil used Tackle again but Naruto stopped him with his paw.

"Stop it!" Gold picked them up.

"You shouldn't be fighting! Look, the Pidgey escaped!" The two Pokémon looked towards the place where the Pidgey had been, and it was gone.

/"Hehe, whoops"/ Cyndaquil said while Naruto snickered again.

"Let's just go and help Professor Elm..." Gold said and sighed.

-^.^-

They where finally back in Cherrygrove and Gold walked to the Pokécenter to heal his Pokémon. On the way there, they had been attacked by two more Pidgeys and one Rattata. When they where walking out of the small town, Gold saw the red haired boy that he saw outside of Elms lab walking in their direction. He stopped and kind of stared at the boy. The boy then stopped in front of them.

"... You got a Pokémon at the lab. What a waste. That's a Pokémon that's too good for a wimp like you." The boy arrogantly said.

/'Tch, whit his attitude, he could be an Uchiha...'/ Naruto thought while he glared at the boy, but then smirked slightly when he saw the slight blush on Golds cheeks that went unnoticed by everyone else.

"Hey, what do you mean with that?" Gold asked angry, but Naruto noticed the slight hurt tone in his voice.

"... Don't you get what I'm saying? Well, I too have a good Pokémon. I'll show you what I mean!" The boy said and let out a Totodile. Gold wiped you his Pokédex.

Totodile

No info is available for this Pokémon

This is a male level 5

"Cyndaquil, go!" Cyndaquil jumped in front of Gold to face the water Pokémon.

"Cyndaquil, use Smokescreen!" Gold said and the field become black with smoke from Cyndaquil, but the smoke was thin and you could easily see through it.

"It's no use. Totodile, use Leer." The silver eyed boy said. Totodile glared sharply at Cyndaquil and Cyndaquil could feel its defense decrease.

"Cyndaquil, use Tackle!" Cyndaquil rushed at Totodile, who avoided the attack.

"Totodile, use Scratch while it's in your range!" The other boy said and Totodile slashed its claws at Cyndaquil. The attack hit and Cyndaquil slid back.

"Use Tackle again!" Cyndaquil rushed at Totodile again, and this time it was a hit. The Totodile was pushed back and Cyndaquil moved back in front of his trainer.

"Totodile, Scratch!" The boy growled out. Totodile did as ordered and hit Cyndaquil with his claws.

"Your OK, Cyndaquil?"

/"Yeah!"/ Cyndaquil nodded.

"Good, use Leer!" Cyndaquil glared at Totodile, who's Defense decreased.

"Totodile, use Leer." the boy said. Totodile glared at Cyndaquil, and his defense decreased.

"Hey, don't copy me! Cyndaquil, one more Tackle!" The attack hit and Totodile fell back, but soon got up again.

"Scratch!" Totodile hit Cyndaquil with his claws and Cyndaquil fell to the ground, but got up. The two Pokémon was panting, and you could see that Cyndaquil was nearly fainted.

"...Hump. Your doing OK for someone weak." The boy said.

"Why you, Cyndaquil, Tackle!" Cyndaquil put it's strength in it's last attack and rushed at Totodile. It was a hit and Totodile fell to the ground, defeated. The boy returned his fallen Pokémon to it's Pokéball and said;

"Hump, but I have still one Pokémon left.!" He let out a bird with blueish black feathers and what looked like a hat on it's head. It had a weird spiral like mark on it's hat, the same that Naruto had on his left side, in purple and a black slash like mark going horizontally through it. The top-part of the beak was colored black in a star-like mark. It's eyes Where the white was in it's eyes, it was black and around the pupil was three black commas. It's black and red eyes looked deeply into Naruto's, who had been laying behind Gold during the battle. Naruto's eyes got wider at the sight of the bird.

/"S-Sasuke..."/ He let out.

/"Yo, dobe"/

-^.^-

And this chapter is done!

Yeah, Naruto is level 40 and so is Sasuke. I will not have Naruto fight anyone, except Sasuke, until later when everyone is around level 40. So, onto the marking Naruto and Sasuke have. Naruto have Konoha's mark on his left side and the mark that Konoha Shinobi have on the back of their vests on his right side. Sasuke have Konoha's mark on his hat, but he have a slash through it to show that he no longer is a Konoha Shinobi. The star thingy on his beak is the same as he have on his nose when he is in his second or third release state of his curse that he got from Orochimaru.

I don't know how long the chapters will be or fast I will update, but I will update as fast as possible.

Please review and I hope I'll see you next time.

/ChiKouu


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, and welcome back to The Adventure of Naruto the Vulpix! I want to thank all of you who have put me at your alert list, favorite story list, favorite author list and the reviews I got from two of you. It really surprised me how motivated I became when I got the mails about this. Without that, I think my next update would be sometime next month... Anyway, time for me to answer the reviews:

saiinoxsasusaku: I will and I put it in the first chapter while I was fixing some of my mistakes. Figured it would fit better there. Thank you for your review.

Uzumaki Crossover: Thank you, and I will try my best to improve it. Thank you for your review.

Now, here is the next chapter!

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

/"Pokémon Speaking"/

/'Pokémon thinking'/

**'Kyuubi thinking'**

**"Kyuubi Speaking"**

_Dream, Flashback or phone call_

"Pokédex speaking"

Pokédex

And please keep in mind that I haven't Read throught everything. I will do the rest tomorrow.

* * *

/"S-Sasuke..."/ He let out.

/"Yo, dobe."/

/"SASUKE!"/ Naruto growled and jumped in front of Gold and Cyndaquil.

"You want to fight?" Gold asked. Naruto simply nodded without taking his eyes of Sasuke.

"OK! Cyndaquil, step back and rest for a bit"

/"OK."/ Cyndaquil stepped behind Gild and laid down.

"OK, Naruto use Will-O-Wisp!" Naruto howled and spread his tails. From each tail come a bluish white flame heading towards Sasuke. Sasuke spread his wings and took flight, getting out of harms way.

"My turn, Murkrow, use Faint Attack." Sasuke slowly flew close and Naruto shifted away from him, not really trusting the peaceful look in his eyes. When Sasuke was close enough he grabbed the back of Naruto's neck with his talons and trowed him into a tree. Naruto grunted in pain and landed on his feet.

/"I think it's time to get serious, or what do you think, dope?"/ Sasuke said, landing on the ground.

/"With pleasure, teme! Cyndaquil!"/ Naruto looked towards the other fire Pokémon.

/"Yeah?"/

/"Look closely. This is a real fight!"/ Naruto turned back towards Sasuke.

"Naruto, use Flamethrower!" Gold commanded, but Naruto ignored the order and the two former Shinobi stared each other down, waiting for a sing to begin.

"No, Naruto. Not again!" Gold said frustrated.

"Looks like your Pokémon won't listen to any orders..." The red head smirked "Then I will go ahead and attack! Murkrow Night Shade!" But Sasuke also ignored his order. A leaf fell on the ground and the two Pokémon charged at each other, one in the air and the other on the ground. Naruto swiped his claws at the bird who avoided and slashed his talons at the fox who rolled out of the way. They attacked each other in blood lust and the two trainer stared in a mix between horror and amazement. With each attack the two Pokémon moved into the forest. They moved father and futrher into the forest and the two trainers and the Cyndaquil had big problem keeping up with them. Finally, they stopped. Naruto had channeled chakra to his paws and was standing on the side of a tree and Sasuke was standing on the ground. Both of them was out of breath and was low on health, being hit by the others attacks multiple times.

/"He, the best workout I have had in a long time! Or what do you say, Teme?"/ Naruto said, grinning.

/"Hn. I'm getting out of shape. Warmup is over. This time I will kill you!"/ Sasuke said and his eyes started to change. The commas started to spin and connect with each other. Together they shaped six edged star with six triangles surrounding the pupil.

/"Heh, you already did once. You have the Mangekyō Sharingan, just like your brother."/ From the bushes, Cyndaquil stared confused at the two Pokémon.

/'Killed? Don't that meen that Naruto is dead? But how can that be?'/

/"Really? Hn, lets try it out then. Amaterasu!"/ A black flame emarge from Sasuke's eyes and went in Naruto's direction.

/"Tch."/ Naruto grunted and jumped over the flames, that instead hit the tree, and landed on a branch behind Sasuke.

"That's right, Naruto! Show him what you got!" Gold shouted. Both Sasuke and Naruto glared at him, and he hid behind the other boy.

"Hey, don't hide behind me!" Even thought no one else could, both Naruto and Sasuke noticed the slight blush appearing on the red heads cheeks.

"Why not?" Gold asked grabbing his shoulders in a friendly gesture. The other boy tried to push him away, making both of them fall to the ground.

/"Ne, Sasuke. Don't they somehow remind you of us? Gold is just like me and your trainer could easily be mistakes by a Uchiha! The only difference is that we where never so childish."

/"I think you're right, Naruto."/

/"Anyway, where were we? Oh yeah!"/ Naruto said and started to pump chakra into two of his tails that started to move around each other, forming a ball out of the chakra.

/"So you're going whit that, huh, dobe..."/ Sasuke smirked and started to channel his own chakra into his right wing and electricity started to come out of it. Naruto jumped on Sasuke, who got ready.

/"Rasengan/Chidori!"/ They shouted at the same time and Naruto twisted himself so that the Rasengan he had between his tail would hit Sasuke. The two humans had stopped brickering and stared in amazement at the two Pokémon, using weird attacks theve never seen before. The two attack where just about to hit when...

Sasuke slipped. That made Naruto miss Sasuke with a few inches and hit the ground instead. When the Rasengan hit the ground it made a tree fall on Sasuke, who had his beak stuck in the ground so that he could not avoud. The impact with the ground and the tree made borh if them faint, making it a draw.

"Narito!" Gold ran to the fox and returned him to his Pokéball.

"Hump, are you happy you won?" the other boy asked, returning Sasuke and trowed Gold 500 poké. Gold stared confused at him.

"...Do you want to know who I am?... I'm going to be the world's greatest Pokémon Trainer." With that, he walked away. Gold just sighed and walked in the same direction. His eyes suddenly caught something. It was a card on the ground. He went and picked it up. That's when the other boy came back. He saw the card in Golds hands and ripped it from him-

"Give it back! That's my Trainer Card! Oh no! You saw my name..." The boy started to walk away again.

"My name is Goild!" when the other boy looked over his shoulder in confusion he added "It's only fair if you know my name when I know yours!" the silver eyed boy just turned back forth and continued to walk out of the forest. Gold had a small smile on his face.

"Silver, huh. It really fits him, or what do you think, Cybdaquil?"

/"Absolutely!"/ answered the tired fire Pokémon.

"I should probbably get you to the Pokécenter, huh..." with that, Gold picked Cyndaquil up and rushed back towards Cherrygrove. When both Naruto and Cyndaquil was healed they started to head back to Elm's lab. Gold then stopped and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, what did yuo do when we fighted Sillver and his Murkrow, anyway?" Naruto looked at Gold confused.

/"What is he talking about? And who is Silver?"/ Naruto asked Cyndaquil.

/"Silver is that red haired boy from before. And I think he is talking about when you stood on tyhe side of that tree and used a attack tghat you're not suppodes to know."/ Cyndaquil answered.

/"Ah, he means chakra."/ Naruto chanelled his chakra to jis fete and jumped to the side of a tree.

"Yes, that's it!"

/"How do you do that?"/ a confused Cyndaquil asked.

/"I channel my chakra to my paws."/ was Naruto's reply, but Cyndaquil only become more confused. Naruto sighed.

/"Chakra is the energy that becomes when you fuse your bodys energy and your souls energy. It takes years of practise to be able to do this."/

"I have no idea how you do that, but that is really cool!" Naruto smirked and puffed up his chest.

"Anyway, we should head back to the Profs. lab." Gold said. NAruto got back down on the ground and they continude walking to New Bark town. When they got back, they went directly to the lab. Inside, there was a Policeman talking to Professor Elm. Gold went up to them and was noticed by the Policeman.

"Who are you? We are investigating the case of the missing Pokémon here... Rule number one! 'Whoever did it will come back to the site.'"

'Are you an idiot?' was the thought that went throught both Golds and Naruto's head.

"Oh my... So you must be... The one who did it?" Naruto sweatdropped. It was now that a girl entered the lab.

'Noo, not her!' Gold was near crying in frustration.

"Hold on a second! He has nothing to do with it! I saw it. There was a red-haired boy looking into the bouling!" the policeman was looking between Gold and Lyra.

"Yeah, I batteled him."

"What? You battled a boy like that? He must be the one who did it... Did you happen to get his name?" Gold hesitated a little before he said;

"Yeah, he's name was Soul."

"I see! So Silver was His name." Gold nodded. "Thanks for helping my investigation! My next assignment is to search for this red-haired individual." With thet, the man left the building.

"Gold!" Lyra said "I'm glad they undrestand you are innocent. See you later!"

/'Ough, my ears! She is obviosly a fangirl of Gold's. Atleast her voice isn't as horrible as Sakuras.'/ Naruto thouth as he covered his ears with his paws when the girl was speaking. Gold turned to the Professor.

"Gold, this is terrible... Oh, yes, what was Mr. Pokémon's big discovery?" Gold opened his backpack and handed the egg to Elm, who jumped back.

"Huh? This is an... Egg, isn't it?" Gold nodded "This Egg may be something I've never seen... still it's just an Egg. Mr. Pokémon is always fascinated by , since he gave it to us, we might as well find out what secret it holds. I'll keep it for a while to find out about the Egg."

"Oh yeah, I met Professor Oak there to, and he gave me a Pokédex and a Vulpix." Gold added.

"What? Professor Oak gave you a Pokédex and a Pokémon? Gold, is that true? Th-that's incredible! He is superb at seeing the potential of people as Trainers. Wow, Gold. I knew you were a little different. Things are going to be fun! Your Pokémon I gave you seem to really like you, so why don't you... take the Pokémon Gym challenge? If you manage to defeat all the Gym Leaders, you'll eventually challenge the Pokémon League Champion!... Or not! Ha ha! Becoming the Champion is not at all easy, but you can certainly challege Violet City's Gym. … Gold. Challenging the Gyms scattered around will be a long journey. Before you leave, make sure that you talk to your mom." Elm rambeled wh ile Gold lisened patiently, being used to people rambling.

/"Are people aways rambling like that?"/ Naruto wispered to Cyndaquil.

/"Yeah, you better become used to it..."/ was his anwer.

"Don't worry, Prof. I will." Gold said and walked with Cyndaquil and Naruto following him. It didn't take long before they had walked to Gold's house, it being next door to the lab.

"Mom, I'm back!" he said when he walked into the house. Gold's mother was sitting by the table reading the newspaper. She looked up from it when she heard Gold and smiled at him.

"Welcome back, dear. Did you have fun?" Gold nodded before he told her about the adventure.

"... So, you're leaving on an adventure... OK! I'll help too. But what can I do for you? I know! Every time you receive prize money,I'll save some of it for you. On a long journey, money's important. Do you want me to save your money for you?"

"Yeah, I would like that."

"OK, I'll take care of your money." It was now that she nocide Naruto sitting by the door.

"Hey, sweerie? Is that your Pokémon?" Gold followed her stare to Naruto and nodded.

"Yeah, I got him from Professor Oak."

"Really? How kind of him. Anyway, be careful. Pokémon are your friends. When you work as a team, you can accomplish anything! Now, go on!" she said and returned to the newspaper. Naruto sweatdropped at the mothers perosnality and stepped outside when Gold opened the door. Whitout looking back, Gold tearfully stepped out of the small Town... only to see Lyra and her Marill. Suddenly he changed from dramatisk to deppresed.

"There you are!" she said and walked up to them.

"Gold! You can catch wild Pokémon with Pokéballs." Lyra said.

'You don't say' was Gold's sarcastic thought.

"Follow me!" wwas all she said before she dragged Gold into the tall grass. Then she walked really far from him and started to catch a Pokémon.

"... Just like that!... Huh? Was I too fast? I'll try again. Come this way!" She said and dragged Gold into the grass whit her.

'I never said that! I don't even need her to show how to catch a Pokémon! I already know how to! Ugh, someone save me!' While Gold was thinking, Lyra had already fought and caught a female Rattata. Lyra turned back to Gold.

"See? Just like that! It's better to lower your target's HP more that I did, or make it sleep or something. You can try all kinds of things to see what works. I'll give you these. Goold luck!" Lyra said and handed Gold five Pokéballs wat he put in his backpack.

"See you!" whit that Lyra and her Marill walked away. Gold sighed in relef.

"Well, she can be good for somethings..."

/"You should always fear the power of fangirls, kid."/ Naruto said, lloking at Gold.

"Well, let's go!" It was then Gold noticed how dark it was.

"Huh, it's already evening." Gold just shrugged his shoulders and started walking towards Cherrygrove. They had not walked farm when they got confronted by a Sentret. Godl took uot his Pokédex.

Sentert

No info is avable for this Pokémon

This is a female level 2.

"A Sentret, huh. Cyndaquil, use Tackle!" Cyndaquil rushed at the Sentret and the attack hit, weakening the level 2 Pokémon greatly making it hit the ground. The Stentret slowly got up and used Foresight. Gold took out a Pokéball from his bag and trowed it at the Pokémon. It shook three times and then they heard a click and Gold's Pokédex started to buzz. Gold looked at it and saw that the Pokédex had registered Sentret's Info.

Sentert

The scout Pokémon

A very cautious Pokémon, it raises itself up using it's tail to get a better view of it's surroundings.

"Look's like we just caught our first Pokémon!" Gold said, patting Cyndaquil's head. Gold then let the Sentret out. She started curious at her new Trainer.

"The name's Gold and I will be looking forward to working with you, Sentret!" Gold said with a grin.

/"Hi!"/ Cyndaquil said and Naruto mearly nodded.

/"Hello, nice to meet you."/ Sentret said with a small bow.

/"The same, and the name is Naruto, by the way."/ Naruto said. Gold then scanned Sentret.

Moves:

Scratch

Foresight

Gold nodded at the information and returned Sentret to her Pokéball.

"Let's continue." and they started to walk again. A short while later, a Hoothoot atacked the small group. Gold took out his Pokédex.

Hoothoot

No info is avaible for this Pokémon

This is a female level 3.

Gold ordered Cyndaquil to use Tackle and he did as told. The attack hit, but the owl got up fast again. The Hoothoot also ised Tackle and Cyndaquil got hit, sending him sliding back, but did not do much damage.

"Use Tackle again." the attack hit once again. Gold could see that the owl was close to fainting, so he thrwe a Pokéball. The same thing happened as with Sentret and the Hoothoot was caught. Gold's Pokédex buzzed again and he read the info.

Hoothoot

The owl Pokémon

It always stands on one foot. It changes feet so fast, the movement can rarely be seen.

Gold let Hoothoot and Sentret out and scanned Hoothoot after they had introduced themselves.

Moves:

Tackle

Growl

Foresight

Gold returned the newely caughed Pokémon and they continued to walk. After a while, Gold passed the building between the route he was in right now, Route 29, and Route 46. After some quick thinking he went throught it and walked into the grass. The moment Gold walked into the grass, they where attacked by a Geodude and Gold looked at his Pokédex.

Geodude

No info is avaible for this Pokémon

This is a male level 3.

"Cyndaquil! Use Leer!" Cyndaquil glared at Geodude to lower it's Defence. It worked, but the Geodude used Denece Curl to rice it again.

"Do it again, Cyndaquil." Cyndaquil nodded and once again lowered the other Pokémon's defence with a glare. But the Geodude just used Defence Curl again. Gold's eyebrow twiched.

"Do it one last time." Cyndaquil nodded and used Leer. The Geodude used Defence Curl again. Gold's eyebrow twiched twice.

"That's it, use Tackle!" Cyndaquil rushed at the wild Geodude and hit it with a Tackle, but it didn't much damage as it wassen't very effective. Gold growled lowly and the Geodude used Tackle, but did not much damge to Cyndaquil. Gold breathed deeply to calm himself down. Cyndaquil was growling at the Geodude, angered that he didn't much damage to it. The Geodude just smirked at them.

"Cyndaquil, use Leer." Cyndaquil glared and the other Pokémon's defence was lowered. This time, the Geodude Tackled Cyndaquil insdead of using Defence Curl. It didn't much damage.

"Use Tackle." Cyndawuil rushed at the wild Pokémon and did much more damage than before, but the Geodude, who used Defence Curl, had still much HP left.

"Tackle again." Cyndaquil rushed at the Geodude, who avoided so that Cyndaquil rushed past it. Cyndaquil slidded to a stop, and the Geodude used Tackle.

"Use Tackle again." This time it hit and the Geodude used Tackle. It hit to. Gold tried to throw a Pokéball at the Geodude. It shook three times and then clicked. The Geodude was caught. Gold let the newly caught Geodude, Sentret and Hoothoot out and they infroduced themself to the newcommer and Gold checked Geodudes info.

Geodude

The rock Pokémon

Most people may not notice, but a closer look should reveal that there are many Geodude around.

Moves:

Tackle

Defence Curl.

Gold returned his Pokémon, exept for Cyndaquil and Naruto, to their Pokéballs.

"We should continue to Cherrygrove now." Gold said and walked to the building between the two Routes.

/"That is a very good idea."/ Naruto said. They where soon back in Route 29 and walking towards Cherrygrove. After a while they got attacked by a Hoothoot. Gold scanned it with his Pokédex.

Hoothoot

This is a female level 3.

"Cyndaquil, use Tackle." Cyndaquil nodded and rushed at the owl. The attack hit and the Hoothoot used Growl. Cyndaquil could feel it's attack lowering.

"Tackle again." Cyndaquil Tackled the owl, but did less damage that before. The Hoothoot used Foresight.

"Cyndaquil, use one last Tackle!" Cyndaquil rushed at the Hoothoot. The attack hit and the owl fainted. Cyndaquil seemed to grow in streanght.

"You leveled up!" Gold said happily.

/"Yay, I'm level 9!"/ Cyndaqul chimmed childishly. Naruto only shaked his head at them. They then started to walk to Cherrygrove again. They made it to the town whitout getting attacked and Gold walked directly to the Pokécenter and started to talk to the nurse behind the desk.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon Center. We restore your tired Pokémon to full health. Would yu like to rest your Pokékmon?" She asked.

"Yes, please." Gold returned Cyndaquil and Naruto to their Pokéballs and took yout the rest of them. He handed them to her.

"Ok, I'll take your Pokémon for a fwe secounds." The nurse put the Pokéballs in a machine and they started to blink. When they had stopped to blink, she took them and handed them bacl to Gold.

"Thank you for waiting. We've restored your Pokémon to full health. Please, come back again any time!" She bowed slightly and Gold walked out of the Pokécenter. He then let Naruto back out, but instead of Cyndaquil, he let Sentret out.

"I will have to train you to." Gold said. Sentret nodded and they walked into Route 29 again. They walked around in some grass right outside of Cherrygrove when they where attacked by a Hoothoot.

Hoothoot

This is a female level 3

"Sentret, use Sctatch!" The Hoothoot, being faster that Sentret, used Foresight and Sentret slashed her claws at the owl in a Scratch, doing little damage to the higer level Pokémon.

"Use Scratch again!" the Hoothoot used Foresight again and Sentret scratched it with her claws.

"Again!" Once again, Hoothoot used Foresight adn Gold sweatdropped. The Hoothoot got hit by Sentrte's claws.

"Let's try it again." Hoothoot, who once again used Foresight, fainted when it got hit by Senrtet's claws again. Senrtet then seemed to grow in streanght.

"You seems to have leveled up. Good job." Gold said and recalled Sentret to her Pokéball. He then let Hoothoot out. They walked some more in the tall grass and was attacked by one more Hoothoot.

Hoothoot

This is a male level 2

"Hoothoot, use Tackle!" Hoothoot flew at the other Hoothoot, and the wild one got hit. It then used Foresight and Gold sweatdropped.

'Is that the only move that they know?' he thought. He shook his head.

"Use Tackle again!" Hoothoot once again flew at the The wild Hoothoot, who got hit and used Foresight.

"Tackle again!" Hoothoot Tackled the wild male once again and it fell to the ground and slowly got up. It then used Foresight.

"Use one last Tackle." The Tackle hit and the wild Hoothoot fainted.

"Seriosly, is Foresight the only move that they know?" Gold continued to walk in the grass. They got attacked by another Hoothoot.

Hoothoot

This is a male level 3

"Good, Hoothoot, use Tackle." The wild Hoothoot was faster than Gold's Hoothoot and used Growl to lower her attack and then avoided the Tackle.

"Tackle again." The wild Hoothoot used Foresight and got hit by the Tackle, but it didn't do much damage.

"Continue to use Tackle till he is defeated!" Hoothoot nodded and used Tackle, this time being the first to attack. The other Pokémon got hit and used Foresight. The wild Hoothoot growled, being first again, and Hoothoot's attack decreased. The Tackle hit, but did even less than before. The wild used Foresight and got hit by the Tackle. It was now nearly down to half it's HP. Hoothoot was first again and her Tacjkle hit it's target, who used growl and Hoothoot's attack decreased. The wild Hoothoot was once again the forst to attack and used Tackle, but Hoothoot avoided and contred with a Tackle of her own. The wild Hoothoot used Foresight andin and Hoothoot's Tackle hit the wild Hoothoot. Hoothoot was the first to attack and her Tackle hit. The wild Hoothoot Used Growl and Hoothoot's attack decreased.

"You're doing good! Keep it up!" Gold said. The wild Hoothoot used Growl again and Hoothoot's attack fell, and she used Tackle. The attack hit and she used it again. The wild Hoothoot fell to the ground, but got up again and used Forsight. He was nearly fainted. Hoothoot's Tackle hit and the wild Hoothoot used Growl, but Hothoot's attack couldn't decrease anymore. Hoothoot Tackled the wild Hoothoot, who also Tackled for once and the attack hit Hoothoot. Hoothoot used one more tackle and the battle was over, the wild Hoothoot laying on the ground defeated. Hoothoot grwe in streanght.

"Looks like you also levled up, huh." Gold said proudly to Hoothoot.

/"Hehe."/ Hoothoot answered. Godl yawned and stretshed his body. I think it's time to go to sleep, huh. I know, let's camp! What do you say, Hoothoot, Naruto?"

/"Sounds OK to me."/ Hoothoot said, nodding. Gold turned around to face Naruto, but he was already asleep on the ground.

"Looks like that's his answer, huh."

/"Yeah"/ Hoothoot chuckeled and Gold let his other Pokémon out.

"Alright guys. We are camping here tonight!" His Pokémon nodded and started to do different duties. Hoothoot helped Gold with putting up a shelter from the wind. Geodude and Cyndaquil fixed the campfire while Naruto, who had woken up, had gone out togetter with Sentret to fix some berries and some other stuff for a soup they would be cooking. When thay got back, they had some berries, leaves, mushrooms and grass with them. Gold sweatdropped.

"Are we going to eat that?" Naruto stared at Gold very seriosly and nodded.

/"Yes, we are."/

"And how am I going to cook that?" Naruto shook his head.

/"You're not. I am."/ Naruto put his left paw on his own chest. Gold looked at him.

"Are you saying that you're going to cook?" Naruto nodded.

"Are you serious?" Naruto nodded again, a little irritated.

"Seriously?" Naruto pressed his hears to his head and let a small flame go in Gold's direction. Gold jumped away from the place he ahad been standing on.

"You did that again!" Naruto only huffed and turned his head away.

"OK, OK, you're going to cook. Just let me get the pot." Gold fetched the pot and some water from a river close by. He put it over the fire and gave Naruto a wooden cooking spoon. Naruto held the spoon with one of his tails and put the berries into the pot. About one hour later the soup was ready. Gold poured the soup into six bowls and handed them to his Pokémon. There was still very much soup left in the pot. Everybody, exept for Naruto who calmly ate his soup, looked at the soup like they thought that it was poisoned. Gold slowly moved his spoon filled with soup to his lips to test it. His eyes widened and he ate his soup fast and got himself secounds. His Pokémon looked at each other before they started to eat. Soon, everybody was on their forth bowl of soup.

"T-this is amazing, Naruto!" Godl said and all of his Pokémon agrred.

/"Yes, I know I'm amazing, but it's getting late. Let's go to sleep."/ Naruto said as he laid down in the shelter.

"Time to sleep, huh." Gold smiled adn took out his sleeping bag. He laid it down in the shelter and laid down in it and fell asleap. His Pokémon curled up beside him and went to sleep. Only Naruto was still awake. He smiled fondly at the small group. Being the shinobi he was, Naruto decided to keep watch so that no one would attack them in the middle of the night. He jumped onto a branch of the tree that was holding up the shelter. His senses where sharp while his thoughts flowed.

/'What an intresting human. Even Sarutobi-jiji only made me trust him after about a year, and this gaki made it in less than a day. He's so carefree. I envy him, having a childhood.'/ Naruto let a bitter smile appear on his face. Then, an idea formed in his head.

/'I know! I'll protect it! I will not have enything happen to him. I will not allow anything happen to him.'/

**"And how will you do that, then?" **A voice said in his head. Naruto was so suprised he nearly fell out of the tree.

/'K-kyuubi! Where the HELL have you been!'/

**"Hello to you to, gaki. And for your information, I have been sleeping. Do you know how much chakra it took to revive you and that 'friend' of your's?"**

/'What do you mean?'/

**"You know, even if that dimension rip you two caused sended you to a different dimension, you would have been dead. And I refuse to go back to Hell, especially in a dimension no one have ever heard of me, and I knew that you would be devastated if that Uchiha died, and whi knows what an idiot like you would do then. I atleast know that you would do something stupid atleast."**

/'... Thank you, Kyuubi.'/

**"Why the hell are you thanking me, gaki?"**

A small smile appeared on Naruto's face.

**"Anyway, how are you going to do it?"**

/'Do what?'/ Naruto asked confused.

**"What are you going to do to protect him, baka!"**

/'Oh, yeah. We'll see. I don't know yet. I guess it depends on the situation.'/

**"You could just kill them slowly and painfully." **Kyuubi sugessed.

/'Kyuubi, you're a genious! Why didn't I think about it before? I'm so gooing to just do that!'/

**"Really?" **Kyuubi asked suprised and exited.

/'NO! Did you really think that I was going to do that? For how long have you known me? Ten years? You of all people should know that I would never do something like that!'/ Naruto screamed at him

**"But you can't deny that you want to. It's in your blood, after all." **Kyuubi said.

/'Oh, just you shut it!'/ Naruto said and cut the link off. Inside his cage, Kyuubi laid curled up in the water.

**"You can't deny what you are, gaki." **He said to no one.

* * *

5 378 words.

Not bad, huh? Orginally, this was going to be longer, but this was a good place to stop at. It was a little funny, becouse I noticed how friendly Naruto got whit Gold, even when they where just leaving Mr. Pokémon. :P So I decided to go with it and now Gold have an ability to befriend anything! xD Well, not exactly anything . I think I need to go to sleep, it's like, three in the night/morning... Let's say, morning, yeah.

Well, sweet dreams, people!

/ChiKouu


	3. OmakeAN thingy

Ring, Riing, RIIIIIIING

"I get it so shut up already!" come the tired voice of one Gold, future Pokémon Master. He reached over to answer his Pokégear.

"What?"

"_Yohoo, Godl. Whatcha doin'?" _came a overly cheerful female voice. Golds eyebrow twitched.

"Chikouu! My name is Gold, not Godl. Get it right!" Gold snapped at the caller.

"_Buut you know my fingers refuse to spell your name right."_ You could hear the pout in her voice.

"Where the hell have you been, anyway? You have not written ANYTHING in 4 months. 4 FUCKING months!"

"_... Hehe, yeah about that. Ya see, my computer kind of hates me and refuses to cooperate, so I have to use one of my fathers crappy computers until we buy me a new one, or until we fix the fans in the one I'm using right now. I'm hoping for the new computer. I mean, yeah sure, this one still work, but it's old and it randomly shut down at least once every month. But you know, my father is stingy and refuses to lend me some money! How am I supposed to buy one? I don't have an income! I'm not even allowed to work yet, other than under the summer, but this summer is busy for me! Whaaa, what am I supposed to do Godl?" _Gold sighed

"It's Gold. And you could actually save your money for once. And your father is not stingy, you know he just don't have the money. You know how expensive a computer is now days! Anyway, what did you call for?" It was quiet for a while before Chikouu replied:

"_Oh yeah. I called to say that I won't update this story until my comp is fixed..."_ Golds eyebrow started to twitch again.

"By the way, weren't the first time you experienced computer problems just a month ago?"

"_... I'm sorry, Godl. I've been incredibly lazy these past months. I promise it wont happen again."_

"You know, it's not me you should apologize to, it's the readers who have waited for an update that should receive it!"

"_Yeah I know..."_

"So anyway, when do you think you will update?

"_Hmm, it's hard to say. I'll be on a camp for about 2 weeks soon. So, if my father have not loaded over all my files from my last computer to this one while I'm gone, we'll hopefully do that as soon as I get home. Then I'm going to write an extra long chapter, I'm thinking about 10 000 words. I think It's about half done. In the meanwhile, I'm going to rewrite this story a little. People won't need to reread it thought." _Gold blinked.

"Rewrite? Why?"

"_There was some parts that I was dissatisfied with. Like how you acted in some cases."_ Gold growled slightly.

"What is wrong with how I act?" There was a pause before Chikouu said something.

"_Hehe, gotta go now. I have to finish packing. God I hate packing. Anyway, say hello to the pretty boy from me and don't anything too dirty. On the second thought, please do and tell me everything about it when I come back. See ya later."_

"Ah, hey!" Before he got to say anything else a loud beeping greeted him. The authoress and ended the call. Gold huffed in a annoyed way and tried to force the light blush down.

"Who was that?" A sleepy voice came from behind him. Gold looked over his shoulder to the other side of the bed.

"Ah, Silver! Sorry, did I wake you? It was that idiot authoress of ours. She explained why we haven't seen her for months, and that she is going to a camp for two weeks..." Silver just sighed and shakes his head.

"Seriously, laziness must run in her family! Have you ever met her father? It's not only her looks she got from him!" Gold started ranting, but was stopped by Silver.

"Yes, yes. Now let's go to sleep, or do yo want to do something completely different?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. Gold's cheeks went bright red.

"I, eeh, um..." Silver just smirked and leaned forward while Gold panicked. Looking through the nearly closed door, one shinobi-turned-vulpix shook his head while holding a camera.

/"Kids."/ he muttered before he then turned to the reader /"Like you heard, read, whatever, so will Chikouu be gone for about two weeks and then she will start to rewrite a little., Please be patient and you will be rewarded with longer chapters and hopefully more updates. She says that she's sorry for the wait, and that if someone is willing to beta-read for her, she would be very happy. And with that, see you later."/ Naruto turns back to the room, muttering something about a perverted authoress making him do perverted things.

-Line-

In a dark room somewhere else, a figure sat before an computer, smirking and twirling her short hair between her fingers.

"And now whit that out of the way, let's start to rewrite!" But then come a voice from behind, making her jump.

"Chikouu, start packing, your leaving tomorrow!" She twirled around in her chair and pouted at her mother.

"Yes, I was just about to start!" Chikouu's mother gave her a stern look before walking out of the room. Chikouu looked over to the couch and saw the piles of clothes and other stuff. She begun muttering to herself.

"Damn, I hate packing..."

-Line-

Like I've said before; I'M REALLY SOOOOORY! D'X

I've been more lazy than usual, so I thought that I would give you this little Omake/AN as an apology, and an extra long chapter next time.

And before you go, lets all have one quiet minute for every life that was taken in the tragedy a few days ago, and lets hope that the ones in the hospital will make it.


End file.
